


Wanko's Warehouse, but make it kinky.

by lilburritoboi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Warehouse sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilburritoboi/pseuds/lilburritoboi
Summary: Because, you know."Trina Vega does not wazz in bins."
Relationships: Trina Vega/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Wanko's Warehouse, but make it kinky.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, Jade and Trina have been fucking on the down-low ever since the beginning of time.  
> Also, I forgot Jade wore black jeans in this episode. They were leggings in my head. That, like, matters.
> 
> And if comment complaining they were not leggings, I will personally come to your house, apartment, or wherever the fuck you live and slap you with a trout.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Wow, who could have guessed Trina Vega was such a thirsty bitch?" The question dripped sarcasm, Jade studying the older girl from the corner of her eye. A smirk lingered on full lips at the eye-roll that her remark earned. "What is that, the third bottle since we left your place?" 

"In case you've missed this little detail when you're allowed outside your cage to attend human functions, they do have bathrooms here and we have all night." Trina didn't at all miss what her… occasional lover was implying, but she was far from bothered. Her mouth and throat just kept getting dry, and being surrounded by the little posse of friends didn't help when they just reminded her of the obscene things Jade growled in her ear in the heat of the moment about involving another in their rendezvous. 

A smug little smirk tugged at her own lips at the response her words earned, the pale girl slinking off with a huff. Another sip and her bottle was drained and set down to toss out whenever they migrated back to the front of the store, or when she did visit an aforementioned bathroom. Of course, as was becoming a recurring theme in Trina's life, things didn't quite go as planned. Sure, they found easy hiding places, and she was even positioned right next to her obnoxious idiot. The sound of the security guard faded away, and one by one they emerged like errant beasts planning a heist.

Then came the announcement. A pre-recorded voice confirming the activation of the alarm system. Right before their eyes, as if they were in some cheesy spy flick, laser beams flickered to life, cutting off their exit. One by one, they turned on each other, the chatter of chaos filling the otherwise silent store. Things fell relatively quiet again within minutes, with the illusion of Tori soothing them with a plan, when in truth, they just had to accept the reality of their situation.

Ten minutes hadn't passed before Trina's legs were gently kicking, swinging to distract herself from the way her hips were shifting to try and ease the mounting pain in her lower stomach. Two more minutes and the group was already starting to break under the stress, or at least André was. Knees rocking and coffee eyes closing, a groan pulled from the oldest girl's lips, cutting off whatever Cat was in the middle of saying.

"I need to wazz."

" _Shocking._ " Of course Jade was the one to answer. "So wazz."

"Wazz _where_?" Trina didn't care how apparent her attitude was in the question as she opened her eyes to fix the girl with a glare. 

"Just grab a bin!" Blue eyes rolled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

She barely had time to protest before André was claiming their attention again, and a firm grip was on her arm, just above her elbow. Trina was all but yanked to her feet before Jade was dragging her to the back of the aisle, dipping around the corner to the next one. Somewhere, she wondered if she should feel guilty for the little thrill that rose in her to find them as alone as they would be getting when it was painfully clear that the poor guy was having a panic attack, but very quickly something happened that grounded her in the present. 

Jade West dropped to her knees. Before painted lips could part to ask a question, her belt was being ripped from her pants, but it seemed Jade had enough sense not to call attention to them by dropping it to the ground. Nimble fingers were unbuttoning her jeans and sharp nails scraped against her hips before those fingers were hooked under the fabric. 

"What are you doing?" Trina hissed, though this wasn't exactly a new sight to be treated with. "They're right there!"

"I'm not listening to you whine for the next hour that you don't want to piss in a bin," Jade snapped back, keeping her voice low and quiet. Her nails raked down tan thighs as she pulled both her lover's jeans and underwear down. 

"What the f--" The question was cut off when that lithe body forced her thighs apart. "Jade. What part of _I need to fucking piss_ do you not grasp?" 

The kneeling girl retaliated by dragging her nails harshly down the back of strong thighs, jaw clenching in annoyance for a moment as she took a slow breath. "Then fucking _piss,_ Trina. And don't spill a goddamn drop or you'll regret it."

Trina wanted to snap back, wanted to return a threat, but then that damn tongue was against her, dragging through her folds. Reflexively, she gripped charcoal hair firmly, forced that hot mouth against herself. Her head spun, thoughts cloudy and racing too quickly for her to catch up with. This was new, almost painfully so, and her nerves were a jumbled mess. They were both kinky, something new was brought to the table nearly every time they fell into each other but it felt like this was something they should talk about first. It didn't help that being older made Trina feel like she was obligated to be the responsible one making sure things didn't get out of line, didn't go too far, but this was all Jade right now. They were sober, there wasn't any haze of inebriation they could blame this on, and despite the impatience in blue eyes, pale fingers were borderline tender with her as they trailed over the red lines her nails had left. 

So, she tried to just trust Jade knew what she was doing, tried to calm herself. Her thighs trembled as she closed her eyes again, trying to relax. She couldn't deny that there was something intoxicating about how much power Jade just offered her; that there was something ungodly arousing about towering over the younger girl, in her heels, with her companion all but demanding to _taste_ her like that. Trina tried to give in, tried to allow her body to find relief, but her muscles wouldn't cooperate, and she knew they couldn't stay away from the group too long before someone would come looking for them. 

"What would your little friends say if they could see you right now, so eager to be my piss slut? Does anybody even know you're into this?" Trina tried to pretend her voice hadn't trembled, needing the scathing words to take some of the heat off of herself. When her eyes opened again, Jade's were shining as they devoured her, and a muffled sound that dangerously resembled a little moan reached her ears. 

The older girl couldn't be sure if it was that sound or the way pale fingers caressed along her stomach, but suddenly her muscles were relaxing and she was shaking. Her hand fisting in long hair, she kept Jade's mouth tight against her as she finally found the ability to _let go_ and start to relieve her aching bladder. In the back of her mind, she almost felt guilty because she _knew_ that once she got past the mental block there was a lot and the poor thing on her knees before her was bound to struggle just to keep up with her, but a glance downward revealed that the younger girl was far from needing any ounce of sympathy. Trina couldn't be entirely sure with the angle and Jade's body hiding between her legs, but she thought she caught her companion squirming, pressing her thighs together, maybe even the subtle shift of sharp hips. 

There was something about the vision she was treated to, Jade on her knees clearly struggling to hold still because something about this that she hadn't yet shared with Trina was affecting her so much. It bothered her, a little, how easily Jade had fallen to her knees to make this demand, and it took a few seconds to identify that feeling as _jealousy_ stemming from not knowing if this was something new to the younger girl or if this was something she'd tried with past lovers. It was certainly new to _Trina_ and not knowing if Jade had some kind of upper hand felt weird. Any other time they explored kink, it didn't fucking matter if it could have been something Jade tried with Beck. Was this really _that_ different, just because it was something Trina was painfully inexperienced with?

There was also the fact that here she was, covering that damn tongue that every so often grazed against her, very quickly learning that there was something incredibly exciting about it - this was a lot to fucking consider _while_ she filled Jade’s mouth, but shit. There was a noticeable rush in her being when her grip turned painful in dark hair, and for a moment she couldn't be bothered to worry about Jade's comfort, abandoning that concern in favor of laying claim to what was hers. The desire burning in those goddamn blue eyes both delighted and, when coupled with that spark of jealousy, infuriated her. So Trina pushed a little harder, marveling at Jade's eyes widening as the girl visibly struggled to keep up, and it was in that moment of power that Trina realized _maybe_ she was just as eager as the younger girl was to explore this. From the beginning she had known that she could knock Jade on her ass and go find a bin (and that Jade wouldn’t actually pressure her to go through with this if Trina made it clear she wasn’t comfortable), but the thrill of something _new_ had been like a siren's call, and right now she couldn't say she regretted any aspect of her choice to allow Jade to guide this experiment.

Just to be cruel, to push the limits of this new discovery, to push _Jade,_ Trina let her nails scrape over the other girl's scalp as she found her voice again. "What, does me filling your mouth with piss turn you on?"

Vengeful black nails sunk into her inner thighs, payback for Trina's words making her choke, Jade taking a small victory in the way the older girl's breath rushed out in a sharp hiss at the sting, as if Jade herself hadn't allowed a little vocalization to meet the question. Pale cheeks burned, the girl unable to tear her gaze from her lover. She couldn't be sure how long she had been on her knees on the hard tile floor when the strong stream flooding her mouth lessened gradually before ebbing away entirely. That didn't stop her tongue from awarding her lover one firm lick that ended at her sensitive clit, earning a sharp inhale. The grip in her hair loosened, and she didn't bother to help cover Trina again as she slowly rose to her feet, traces of vulnerability in both of their gazes as the moment ended, leaving the uncertainty of _what next?_

"Well, how do I taste?" Trina's voice was low, dark eyes almost playful as her possessive grip moved to Jade's hip instead while cool fingers settled at her nape.

 _Do you regret it?_ She wanted to ask, still a bit nervous, but she let her original question hang in the air between them. 

This time it was pale fingers that tangled in thick hair, pulling Trina closer so their lips could crash together. The little shit she was dangerously close to developing feelings for let her actions answer, that talented tongue gliding against Trina's to demand that she get a first hand account of how she tasted. 

That low rumble started in Trina's throat, the one that meant Jade was about to be rewarded by being slammed against the nearest surface, long fingers wrapping around her throat. The older girl squeezed just enough to hear that breathy little sound of need the action always earned her before she was turning Jade around and making that pretty body collide with the wall. "Stay." The single word was enough to keep the other girl in place for the moment it took Trina to make quick work of dragging her jeans back up, all intentions of making this quick so they wouldn't rouse suspicion flying out the window. 

"We don't have time for-"

Trina's teeth sank firmly into a pale neck, body molding against Jade's back as she turned those words into a pitiful whimper. It was painfully easy to turn her girl on, to manipulate her body with the force she so evidently desired. "Not my problem, is it? You're so eager to be a piss slut for me, your friends can see how fucking eager you are to be my obedient whore and take anything I'll give you. You don't want to get caught then stay fucking quiet, but we both know by the end of the night they'll know who you belong to."

She listened carefully for the younger girl's answer, for any words her labored breathing might carry as her tongue soothed the harsh bite. While Trina had yet to get to use a belt on that pale ass, they still had intense enough moments that the concept of a safeword was introduced the first night they tangled up in each other. She planned on being relatively tame right now, but she was also aware she was pushing hard and they had just done something _very_ intense for the first time and Jade might be vulnerable as the one who had not only initiated it but been on the receiving end of it. Trina didn't actually want to embarrass the girl she had trapped against the wall, but it wasn't uncommon for her to taunt Jade about her peer group finding out just how much she loved being turned into Trina's slut. Of course, it also wasn't uncommon for Jade to growl something very similar in her own ear when the tables turned again and the younger girl had the upper hand.

"Groundbreaking?" She murmured, lips brushing the younger girl's neck. Yes, it was a rather peculiar choice, and perhaps they should revisit it sometime in the very near future since it was an adjective, but it wasn't exactly a word that ever crept into either of their vocabularies. It was also endearing, in a way, how the first thing they could agree on for a safeword was a call back to the first time they wrestled in Trina's bed with _The Devil Wears Prada_ playing in the background. "You good?" She added after a moment, calling herself out of the memory to focus on her partner. 

The younger girl shook her head at the first question, taking a moment before doing so. It was evident there were thoughts at war behind those bright eyes, and tan hands settled at her hips. It took Jade a moment to register Trina's words against her ear, lightly urging her to speak. 

Azure still didn't meet coffee, Jade's words slow as she worked on verbalizing her thoughts at the same time she was processing them. "I don't care if they know, but I don't want to suddenly be pulled out of it by someone."

That was fair. Trina wouldn't call Jade submissive, but she knew from her own experiences with the girl that being overpowered in the way you crave was intense, and the last thing either of them needed was to be ripped from the mindset. 

"Hold on, babe," the word slipped without Trina even realizing it, one hand leaving that warm body to grab her phone. A vague but very firm and mildly threatening message was sent to her little sister before the device left her hand so it could return to Jade's body. 

"Tell me what you want." Usually, these words were reserved for frustrating and teasing Jade, rubbing it in that she was so desperate and frantic for Trina's touch, but tonight she murmured them to let Jade set their pace again. She loved making her lover feel powerless in her grip, but there was a notable difference in this scenario. 

Their lips connected before Jade spoke, the kiss as heated as ever but a little slower, letting them both ground in the present. "I'd love to see you try and make me your fucking bitch."

Trina could feel the smirk pressed against her lips, soon met by one of her own as her lover tried to challenge her. "Yeah, fucker? You're that eager to let them hear you scream for me?" Her teeth pressed firmly into the girl's bottom lip before she pulled away to study that pretty face. The image of Jade on her knees for her was still very fresh in her thoughts, and when her fingers moved to give her lover's ass a firm squeeze, she delighted in the way that lithe body strained to press back against her. Fingers dipping lower, they danced between creamy thighs, a soft gasp meeting the discovery that Jade's leggings were ruined. This kept getting better. 

"You're _dripping_ for me, Jade. You're really this wet just from swallowing my piss?" Her teeth nipped at the girl's ear, other hand leaving her hip as well. "Don't think I didn't notice you practically humping the floor while you were on your knees for me." She didn't give her lover time to try and defend herself, her fingers curling in dampened fabric and pulling just firmly enough to let the sound of it ripping reach Jade's ears. 

Full lips parted to complain, to protest that decision, but then Trina's fingers were unceremoniously shoving her panties aside, finding her swollen clit. Her forehead rested against the wall, jaw clenched to stay quiet as her lover kept her hips pinned firmly in place so she couldn't try to get more pressure or change the angle. Her plan of staying quiet left the building when three fingers so easily glided right into her desperate cunt, sinking deep and curling firmly to turn her soft moan of relief into a sharper sound of pleasure. 

"Go on, don't be shy," Trina purred. "I know what a greedy bitch you are, let them hear you beg me to stretch you with four fingers like you need." A low chuckle met the way Jade shook her head stubbornly, long fingers curling in midnight hair again to turn her girl's head so their eyes met once more. "You're not getting the pounding you need so badly until you beg. I can stand here all night with my fingers in your cunt while you can't even move enough to fuck yourself on them."

Blue eyes closed in frustration, smoldering when they opened again, but Jade was too desperate for the bite in her voice to hold any real threat. "Fucking _please_ …"

"Please what?" Trina grinned, just to be difficult, maybe also because she knew when Jade managed to slip free and turn their focus to her, Jade's frustration would channel into how hard she fucked her later. 

An honest to god whine of annoyance left Jade, piercing gaze pinning Trina in place. "Fuck me," a second passed, her gaze darting away, voice much more subdued, "...keep talking."

The older girl rewarded the obedience by giving her girl a few slow, deep thrusts with her fingers, her own eyes closing at the _sound_ of her fucking Jade. Her lips were trembling gently as she rested them against soft flesh, a fourth finger carefully stretching that greedy pussy. She should have been surprised that Jade wanted her to keep taunting her, but they were too much alike in that sense, that the sound of a cocky voice against their ears only made them clench harder.

"What do you want to hear? How good you look on your knees for me, where you belong? That I absolutely noticed you were so greedy that my fucktoy didn't get a single drop on her clothes? How long have you been wanting to be my piss slut, Jade?"

Every question earned a whimper, or maybe it was the way each was punctuated with a thrust hard enough to make Jade gasp. The poor young girl had no chance of answering, her shaking hand coming up to cover her own mouth as Trina threatened to rip louder moans from her. It took a moment for Jade herself to realize it, but her cheeks flushed crimson when she discovered the near silent pleas leaving her lips between her whines and moans. 

For once, Trina was merciful. "Go on. If you want to cum, tell me who you belong to." That was the second new development of the night. They were both territorial and possessive and regularly claimed and marked each other with tooth and nail, but they were never this up front about it, never actually mentioned or addressed it. Trina didn't know why asking the question made her nervous, made her stomach flutter and churn. Standing her ground, she sped up her fingers slightly before the hollow threat came. "Tell me, or I'll leave you empty and so desperate you're ready to cry." 

The mere thought of her lover carrying through with actually pulling her fingers away had the most pitiful sound on Jade's tongue. Her nails scraped against the wall, needing to find something to brace herself on, and surprisingly gentle fingers slipped between her own. She realized, as she struggled to speak, that Trina had been bluffing, that Trina was still going to keep fucking her, but Jade said it anyway and pushed down the part of herself that knew why she did. 

"You," the single word was barely above a breath, and she tried again before Trina could even ask her to. "You, Trina.." The moment her lover's name left her lips, those long fingers shifted the angle just enough, pressed hard against the spot that made her see stars. Even biting her knuckles, the muffled cry that left Jade was still loud, her thighs trembling strongly and legs threatening to give way were it not for the fact that Trina's body kept her own in place. Her girl's fingers were merciless, refusing to stop even if they did slow a bit, all but demanding that Jade's pleasure linger and overwhelm her. It was only when pale thighs tried to weakly press together that the older girl chuckled and allowed her motions to stop. 

"Want me to stay in or pull out?" Trina murmured, very well aware that her lover would willingly warm her strap all night when given the chance. 

"Out," came the murmur, "need to sit for a minute." Blue eyes closed, the shorter girl focusing on catching her breath as those fingers gently pulled away. Instead of Trina stepping back, warm arms wrapped around Jade, slowly easing them both down until they were on the floor and the pale girl was snug in Trina's lap. 

"You're such a good slut," the words were playful so Jade wouldn't poke fun at her being a bit soft. 

"Then let me remind you just how often you're the one screaming for me."

The words were a little sluggish, and Trina snorted her amusement, just squeezing the idiot gently. "Shut up. We'll put your mouth back to work later, we've got all night." She wanted to bring up so many things but she didn't even know where to begin addressing everything that had happened since Jade pulled her away from the group. 

"So, I belong to you, do I?" Jade sounded more amused than anything, and Trina couldn't be sure, but she suspected one of the reasons blue eyes didn’t gaze at her was because Jade felt vulnerable about bringing it up. 

"I didn't think I left any room for question," Trina teased softly, nuzzling her lover's neck. "You were so eager to say you do, too, and you practically cream yourself every time I give you a new mark to wear. And, need I remind you, you literally dragged me away from your friends and _demanded_ that I piss in your mouth. Sounds like you're mine." Jade groaned at the very apparent fact that Trina was going to remind her of this every chance she got, and with a soft laugh, the older girl pacified her by kissing the top of her head. "So yeah, guess you're my gay girlfriend or something."

 _"Gross._ I’m into it.” Jade smirked. “We should get back to them, though." Despite being the one to say it, Jade made no effort to move from her current spot. 

"They can fuck off and wait. We have the whole night to be trapped in this place with them, you're mine for a bit longer." 


End file.
